


Can I Take Your Order?

by ocean_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is confused, Dean is confused, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Jess is alive, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, angel!cas - Freeform, bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_destiel/pseuds/ocean_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today we have a couples special, and by the looks of it, this is a date right?" the waitress said, glancing from Cas to Dean</p><p> </p><p>When Sam and Jess decide to stay at the bunker for lunch, Dean and Cas go diner hunting. They finally settle on one, and the waitress sits them down. Dean didn't think going to a simple, platonic, lunch would make him blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diner Hunting

"No seriously, you guys go," insisted Sam. "I was planning on staying anyway to get some research done."

"On what, Sammy? You're not in college anymore, you know. Our radar is clear for now. Come on, Jess and you should come with us," Dean said as he nodded towards Jess, who was standing in the kitchen of the bunker. Castiel stood awkwardly at Dean's side, still trying to understand why Dean wanted him to come with them (the way the situation was going, it would probably just be Dean and himself) to a restaurant to grab lunch. He was an angel, of course, and would not get anything.

"You guys go. Jess and I will stay. You deserve it," Sam said, and Jess nodded in agreement from the kitchen. Dean finally nodded, and grabbed Cas on the shoulder to steer him out to the car. Dean had always been protective, or maybe possessive (but he wouldn’t admit it), of Cas. Dean opened the door for the angel next to him, and Cas quietly plopped down onto the leather seat. He walked around to the other side of the car and put the keys in. 

While searching to find a diner, Cas found himself watching Dean as he drove. The ways his hands clutched the wheel, the ways the sides of his green eyes wrinkled a bit when he was focused on the road. Cas found himself wondering if Dean was another type of angel, one that you know you could spend your life with comfortably. Cas decided it was time to say something. 

“Dean, I would like to inform you that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you,” Cas said with a completely straight face. Dean was caught so off-guard that he ended up pulling off into the shoulder of the road. He turned to face the angel and stared at him, his face bright right. 

“Cas, buddy, I…uh…I didn’t know you felt that way,” Dean managed to cough out. Cas look into his eyes with a face of pure confusion. 

“Dean, I do not understand what you are talking about. What I just said, that was in fact a compliment, right?” Dean relaxed in his seat, now knowing that Cas was saying it in a purely platonic way. The thought of Cas only thinking of him as a strictly platonic relationship made Dean a bit sick. He was still confused, but he knew that this angel had fucked with his feelings.

“Oh. Hah, yeah Cas, it was. It’s just that that is something that people would say to someone in a more romantic sense. Like marriage or dating or something,” as Dean said this, Cas’ expression seemed to lighten up. 

“Oh, well, then I suppose that is a topic to discuss later,” he said. Dean was confused by this, as he didn’t know if Cas meant he would like to…further this relationship. Dean decided to let it pass through his mind, and kept driving.

After 15 minutes of aimlessly driving around the nearest town, they finally decided on a local diner off of the highway that passed through the town. Dean carefully parked the Impala, and turned off the car. Before going in, he turned to face Cas, and looked him over. To see if he was acceptable to go inside, of course. He reached over and loosened Cas’ tie, and then licked his fingers and smoothed out his hair. Suddenly, Cas had his fingers in his mouth, and bent over the whole side of the car to reach Dean’s hair. 

“Woah, whoa! Cas, buddy, what are you doing?” Dean exclaimed as he leaned further against his car door. Cas retracted his arm and flattened out his trenchcoat. Dean couldn’t decide if his expression was one of hurt or confusion. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It just surprised me,” he said as he reached out to pat the angel’s shoulder. Cas looked back up at him. “Is my hair all crazy or something?” Dean said, looking in the rearview mirror. His hair appeared to be fine. Cas was still silent before speaking up.

“I just thought that’s something friends do,” he said quietly. Dean looked at him with sympathy and let out a laugh. 

“It IS. But you only do it when the other person's hair is messy. See, I was trying to flatten your hair. It was sticking up in all different directions.” Cas perked up a bit and started to open his door.

“Thank you, Dean. I understand now. My apologies. Should we go inside now?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Dean said as he opened his door.


	2. Space Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are seated at the diner and given menus. Dean wants to know if there are any specials today, and the special turns out to be one angel on a date with him.

As Dean and Cas entered the diner, they were almost immediately seated and handed menus. 

“Hello, my name is Charlie and I’ll be your server. I’ll give you two a few minutes,” the red-head girl said before smiling and walking towards another table. 

“Dean, you do know I’m not going to be getting anything, right?”

“Oh yeah, I know, but I’m gonna check if there’s a special or something, and if there is, you’re getting something. It’ll save us money.” Dean waved over Charlie when it looked like she had a minute, and asked about any specials. 

“Oh, yes we do! I forgot to tell you when I seated you,” she began. “Today we have a couple’s special, and I’m going to go out on a limb and say that this is a date.” It suddenly felt like time had froze. Dean choked on air, and looked up to see Cas displaying the same confused puppy eyes he had in that brothel a few years back. Dean felt like enough time had passed to not say anything, and he prayed that Cas would be okay with his choice.

“Uh, you know what, yes it is,” he managed to say.

“I knew it!” Charlie quietly exclaimed, doing a small fist pump. “I’m usually pretty good at picking out our type from a crowd”

“Our type?” Dean questioned.

“Oh yeah, you know, the ‘ones who will suffer in Hell, the big threats to the heteros’” Dean still sat confused. Charlie sighed. “The ones who like the same gender.” Dean let out a small laugh.

“Oh. Yeah I guess we’ll have that special, what’s the deal?”

“You get the second meal free.”

“Perfect,” Charlie nodded and walked away to give them time. 

“Dean,” Cas started. “Do you really want this to be a date?” Dean sat silent, staring at Cas for a minute. He glanced down at his lap and nodded, his whole face turning red. Before he could react Cas had moved over to his booth and smiled. “That’s good.” Cas cautiously took Dean’s hand in his own. Dean was still entirely red.

“OK Mister Romantic, choose what you want off the menu.”

“But Dean-”

“Yeah, yeah I know. You won’t eat it, but you still order it.”

“OK. I’ll have the Roadhouse Burger.” 

“Great. I’m gonna get the Extra Slammin’ Sandwich,” Dean felt stupid saying that out loud. Cas, of course, made him feel better.

“Does that sandwich play basketball?” Dean smiled at Cas. “Or maybe it came from spa-” Dean had leaned forward and and shut Cas up with his lips. Cas’ eyes went wide, even  
though Dean couldn’t see them. Cas’ arms were flailing around, unsure what to do. This, Dean could feel. He pulled back, and entwined both of his hands with Cas’. They sat and just stared at each other for what felt like hours, until the both heard footsteps coming towards their table. They turned to see Charlie standing by their table, holding a notepad and displaying a huge grin on her face. 

“Are you guys ready? Any questions?” she asked.

“Well Dean here was planning on getting the Extra Slammin’ Sandwich, and I was wondering if this sandwich plays basketball. I doubt that would be possible, so if not, does it come from space?” Cas rambled on with a straight face. Instead of making fun of him, or laughing at him, Charlie, without missing a beat, replied.

“I’ll check on that and get back to you. So one of the space sandwich, and what would you like?”

“I would like to get the Roadhouse Burger.” Charlie nodded and wrote down their orders and turned away. Dean sat content. He decided that it was okay that Sam and Jess stayed at the bunker. “Dean, since this a date, what do we do?”

“Oh right, this is your first one ever. We can do whatever you want. Well not whatever, but you get my point,” Dean chuckled to himself. Cas slowly leaned over and hovered in front of Dean’s face. He lightly kissed his cheek, before roughly moving to his mouth. He bit Dean’s lip, and then pulling away. 

“Did you learn THAT from the pizza man?” Dean asked while laughing. 

“Actually, I learned that from Meg,” Cas replied. Dean’s expression hardened. No one gets his angel but him. He leaned into Cas’ ear and whispered.

“Once we’re done here, I’m gonna make you forget Meg,” his voice was husky. He went back to holding Cas’ hand, and now it was Cas who was uncontrollably red. Dean smirked. 

“Oh look, here’s the food.” Cas turned to watch Charlie walk over with two plates. She placed one a plate in front of Dean, and one in front of him. 

“Do you need anything else?” Dean smirked at Cas.

“We’re actually gonna take this to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SAMMY'S BIRTHDAY!!! Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like it. I got major feels from the fluff, so that was a plus. And I guess, Dean doesn't really want Cas thinking about Meg anymore ;)


	3. I Really Like You

As soon as their food was boxed up and they paid, Dean pulled Cas back to the car by his hand. He opened the door for Cas and watched him hesitate to climb in.

“Actually Dean, could we spend a little bit in the back seat?”

“Um, sure,” Dean wasn’t exactly sure what the angel had planned, but he went along with it. Cas pulled him in the back seat and they sat down together. Cas entwined their hands and sighed. He scooted closer to Dean and Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas closed his eyes and hummed quietly. They stayed like that, almost frozen in time. Dean looked over at Cas and realized he was completely red.

“Cas, you okay? You’re really red? Do you need anything?” 

“Well, I-I don’t really-” he started.

“Cas, talk to me, what don’t you want?” Dean said with a worried expression.

“I don’t really want to have sex right now,” Cas breathed out quickly, then hiding his face in Dean jacket. Dean sighed with relief. 

“Hey, hey look at me, that’s okay. I respect your choice. I wasn’t planning on it so soon, but if you don’t want it at all, that’s okay too. I still, uh, really like you, and uh, I want you to feel comfortable with this, uh, relationship,” Dean said, starting to stutter towards the end. Cas looked up and smiled at him. Dean could’ve sworn he saw hearts in the man’s eyes. Cas leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you Dean. I’m ready to go home,” he said, opening the car door to get back into the front seat. Dean did the same, soon buckling his seatbelt. Before starting the car, he turned to Cas.

“Would you wanna, um, maybe, uh, share my bed tonight?”

“Dean, I don’t sleep.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, that was stupid of me.”

“Dean, I would love to lay with you in your bed,” Dean smiled widely at that and started the car. While Dean was driving, Cas turned on the radio and switched the stations until he found classic rock. Dean smiled.

“I really like you,” he said, grinning.

“I really like you too, Dean.”

***********************

Dean parked the car outside the bunker and shut the car off. He and Cas got out of the car.

“Oh crap! I didn’t think about telling Sam about, uh, this,” he said, gesturing between the two of them. 

“Don’t worry Dean, Sam is your brother and will love you no matter what. Jess will be the same,” Cas replied taking Dean’s hand in his own. Dean nodded, and they walked into the bunker. 

“Hey guys,” Dean called out, as he felt some anxiety start bubbling in him. 

“We’re in the kitchen! How was dinner?” Jess replied. They walked to the kitchen. 

“Well, actually, uh,” Dean started, looking at his hand tangled in Cas’.

“Oh! Sam, look!” Jess said, nudging Sam to look up from his book.

“What- oh! I’m so happy for you guys. I would hoping it would happen some time soon.”

“Wait, how did you know?” Dean asked. Sam looked at Jess.

“It was easy. You look at him the same way I looked at Jess when I first fell in love with her.” Sam replied, looking at Jess with a smile. “And, uh, if this doesn’t take away from you guys getting together, I have something to do,” he glanced at Dean, and Dean gasped a little and nodded. “Jessica Moore, I fell in love with you when we were younger, and now I’ve fallen for every part of you. I was wondering if, uh,” he got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket. “If you would, uh, marry me?” Jess squealed and nodded. Sam stood up and kissed her hard. Dean had teared up and let go of Cas’ hand to go hug Sam and Jess. 

“Jess, if he’s ever a bad husband, you let me know,” he joked. Sam playfully punched his shoulder and went to kiss Jess again. Her makeup had run a bit from crying and Sam pulled back and wiped her tears. 

“I love you,” he whispered. She nodded and threw her hands around his shoulders. “Guys, I’m very happy you two are together, and I’m sure Jess is too, but I think we’re gonna go to bed,” Sam said, looking at Jess as he held her hand. Jess nodded and Sam picked her up her and carried her to bed bridal style. 

“Okay, but don’t make too much noise!” Dean called after them.

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!” Dean had grabbed Cas’ hand again. ‘I’m pretty tired too, you ready to go to bed?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Cas replied, and kissed Dean softly. They walked hand in hand to Dean’s bedroom where Dean took off his shirt and pants, and Cas did the same. They got into bed together, and Cas immediately curled up against Dean, Dean flipped off the light and sighed. He kissed Cas’ cheek.

“Goodnight, angel.”

“Goodnight, human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I've been in kind of a rough mental state. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'll be posting more chapters soon, probably the 30th. This is my first work on AO3 and it would be amazing if some people left kudos or comments!!


End file.
